


Kidnapping in a School

by Ren_is_Random



Series: Little Nightmares one shots [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Borderline Torture, Kidnapping, Mono to the rescue, Six gets bullied, Six needs a hug, The School, graphic depictions of bullying, like a lot, the bullies are bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_is_Random/pseuds/Ren_is_Random
Summary: Six is taken by the bullies when Mono is distracted.What will they do to her without his protection?
Relationships: Six & Mono, Six/suffering
Series: Little Nightmares one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Kidnapping in a School

Six didn’t like this place. 

...Granted she didn’t like most places, but still. 

The outside of the school was frightening, yet the playground was somewhat appealing to her. She and Mono looked around it for a moment. She sat on the swing, but got bored of that pretty fast. The seesaw was more fun, especially since Mono went on it with her for a minute. Six even kicked the ball into the goal. Of course, their short fun time had to end, and the two made their way inside. 

Six wasn’t really sure why they were going through it instead of around. She was scared of what was inside. But perhaps Mono figured it was safer than going around. Maybe he knew something she didn’t. 

She and Mono were making their way through the school. It must be a boarding school, since there was a room with several bunk beds, clothes and toys everywhere in it. Six was excited that Mono grabbed one of the toy blocks, and she in turn grabbed a toy as well as they left the room. 

Then she was a bit disappointed that he had only grabbed it to throw to knock over a painting that revealed a hole in the way. 

And jeez, there were booby traps everywhere. She was thankful that Mono was leading them, and had the skill to avoid and reveal each one before it got her killed. Perhaps he had been here before? 

She couldn’t help but walk closer to him when she heard movement from around them. Six desperately felt like they were being watched. She knew that Mono felt it too. His already alert senses were even more alert. 

Six jumped to his side when she saw a figure moving out of the corner of her eye. He in turn took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her that they would be fine. Mono would protect her. He was strong. He killed the Hunter. They would make it out of here. 

Mono stepped ahead to grab a nearby weapon to use against the now many enemies hiding around them. 

Six jumped when a locker fell on him. 

She took a few steps back in shock. It fell over? Did it kill him? Wait, no, it looks like it just trapped him underneath. 

Suddenly Six was surrounded by children. No, not children. Porcelain beings that looked like children? 

She stepped away from one, but that led her into the arms of another. One grabbed her arm and she ripped it out. She tried to fight, but she wasn’t strong enough. There were too many. They grabbed her, picked her up, and began taking her away. 

Six desperately tried to escape. She looked over towards the locker that trapped Mono, just to see him pushing it up for him to roll under and free himself. 

Heck, he was so strong. 

He looked over towards her to just see her being carried away before they turned a corner and went out of sight. 

How Six wanted to call out Mono’s name, but she forced herself not to. She knew better. Noise only attracted more enemies. Still, she fought to get away, even if the attempt was futile. Perhaps if she could stall the porcelain children long enough, then Mono could save her!

She was even more desperate when they pulled her up a rope ladder into the ceiling. She looked down and saw Mono approaching from below, but it was too late. All he saw was the rope being pulled up and the door closing above him. 

Her one hope at rescue was gone. 

Six cried.   
  


* * *

These Bullies had tormented her for what felt like hours. 

First, they shoved her around between one another. She even fell on the floor a few times. Then they tossed her, also many times on the floor. Next, they shoved her in a box, moving her around somewhere and bumping her all along the way. Then they took her out and cornered her and threw food at her. It was everywhere. In her hair, on her ratty dress, completely covered. Afterwards, they chucked her into a bath. Six was already afraid of the water, what with her not knowing how to swim. And once the Bullies realized that, that’s the torture they stuck with. 

They filled up the bath, making sure that Six was under the shower head as it filled. Thankfully it washed some of the food off of her, but she had trouble breathing. Once the bath was full, she was already struggling to keep her head above the water. The Bullies gave her a rope for her to pull herself up, but would drop her back in after a few moments. 

Finally, just when she thought she was about to pass out from lack of air, they actually pulled her out this time. Thanks to the dunking, she was now clean of all the food, but now she was soaking wet and shivering. The Bullies decided that to dry her, they would hang her up like a cloth. 

Six was too weak to put up any resistance at this point. She let them tie her legs up on a rope and hoist her upside down to hang from the ceiling. 

Everything hurt. She had bruises everywhere. Her limbs were exhausted. She had no more strength. So, she gave up. 

She closed her eyes and accepted defeat. She was going to die here. Being tortured by these bullies to death. But, as long as she could die, sleeping like this, she was fine with it. At least it wouldn’t be due to drowning. 

Six fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A loud shattering noise woke her from her sleep. 

She tried to turn and see where the noise came from. It was so hard to keep her eyes open though. She managed to get them to flutter open for a second, but all she could register were two figures, one with a boxy head. 

Another shatter. 

Six once again tried to find the source. Her hazel eyes opened again and she saw the blurry outline of… boxy head… tan-ish brown colors…

...Mono?

He used the hammer in his hand and brought it down on the structure holding the rope she was tied to up. 

Once Six began to fall, she accepted defeat once again. She didn’t want to hit the flood head on, but what can you do? She wouldn’t bother trying to break her own fall with her arms. Those felt like noodles anyways. 

Yet something managed to catch her. After a moment, Six looked up only to see the bag headed boy she had come to know, holding her in his arms. 

She couldn’t see his face, but she could feel the raw emotion behind him. It was as if he was silently telling her that everything was okay now. That he was sorry. That he was glad she was safe. 

...Was he crying behind his mask?

...

This boy…

Six pressed her face into his shoulder. What an idiot. Look out for yourself, not someone else, she wanted to say. 

But deep down, she was eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of what might have happened to Six when she was kidnapped by the Bullies.


End file.
